Beware of what you wish for
by gekanna87
Summary: kehidupan sebagai remaja itu sucks! sebab itu ia selalu ingin cepat-cepat dewasa, tapi apa benar hidup sebagai orang dewasa itu lebih asyik?
1. make a wish

**Beware of what you wish for.**

**Chapter One.**

"**Make a wish."**

**Author's note. : fic yang satu udah kelar, sekarang bikin yang baru.. inspirasi dari film 13 going in 30. Genrenya sih komedi tapi gak tahu ya humornya dapat atau engak. **

**Pairingnya. Itaxino atau GaaxIno. **

Kantin Konoha High begitu ramai oleh gerombolan siswa kelaparan. Ino bersama Sakura duduk berdua di sudut ruangan menghindari perhatian. Sasuke Uchiha kapten klub basket dan juga cowok paling populer di sekolah berdiri di depan mereka dengan nampannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sakura langsung memasang senyum manis. "Silakan Sasuke." Mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbinar senang karena idolanya sudi duduk bersama mereka.

"Jangan duduk di sini. Banyak tempat lain yang kosong." Hardik Ino tanpa menatap si pemuda berambut pantat ayam.

"Oh Baiklah. Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian." Pemuda Itu pun pergi bergabung dengan Tayuya dan Shion yang merupakan gadis-gadis _Cheerleaders_.

Ino melahap kare ayamnya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sedangkan rekannya tampak cemberut.

"Mengapa kau mengusir Sasuke? Kapan lagi idola sekolah mau duduk dengan kita." Sakura berwajah masam karena kesempatan berbicara dengan Sasuke menguap begitu saja.

"Apa kau yakin dia tak sedang mengusili kita? Atau kau mau fans fanatiknya mem-_bully_ dirimu? Hari-hari di sekolah sudah buruk Sakura jangan menambah masalah." Dengus Ino sambil menyedot jus-nya.

Kehidupan remaja memang kejam. Terutama bila kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Setiap hari Ino diganggu. Apa yang salah bila ia suka memanjangkan rambutnya. Apa yang salah kalau dia memakai eye liner hitam tebal dan menindik hidungnya. Apa salah bila ia suka mengenakan pakaian berenda-renda. Ino suka mengekspresikan kepribadiannya dalam gaya _gothic lolit_a. Dia menyukai dirinya terlihat imut seperti tokoh-tokoh anime favoritnya dan penampilannya tak ada hubungan dengan prestasi akademiknya, tapi dunia remaja itu kejam. Dia dianggap aneh dan selalu dikerjai, meski begitu Ino tetap teguh melakukan hal yang dia sukai. Terkadang menyakitkan di cemooh, dijauhi dan mereka selalu mengusilinya. Tapi dia hanya mengacungkan jari tengah dan berlalu. Mengapa ia harus berubah agar orang menyukainya? Dia tak pernah mengurusi orang, Dia tak pernah merugikan yang lainnya. Ino tak peduli bila satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di sekolah hanya Sakura. Selama dia bisa jadi dirinya sendiri.

Ino sedang asyik membaca ulang manga favoritnya ketika Sabaku Gaara muncul di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Kau membaca apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, hush...sana kembali ke habitatmu." Usir Ino. Ia tak suka cowok-cowok populer mendekatinya sebab ya begitu. Anak-anak cewek akan semakin kejam padanya.

"Aku juga suka membaca death-note." Ujarnya lagi mengabaikan kecuekan gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" Mata Ino berbinar menemukan orang yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama.

Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. "Yep, aku juga menonton semua episode anime dan adaptasinya. Aku tak menyukai deathnote versi netflix sih. Itu penghinaan."

"Aku setuju."

Hari itu adalah awal kedekatan Ino dengan Sabaku Gaara. Selanjutnya mereka berdua sering bertemu untuk berburu komik dan doujinshi. Ino merasa bahagia menemukan cowok yang mengerti dunianya. Kecintaannya pada pria-pria dua dimensi beralih pada Sabaku Gaara. Mengapa dia baru menyadari betapa-_emo_ nya penampilan Gaara. Dengan tatoo merah Ai di dahinya dan warna hitam permanen melingkari mata berwarna jade-indahnya. Mereka tampak serasi bersama.

Remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Semenjak ia sering terlihat bersama Gaara, tak ada lagi yang berani mem-bullynya. Tak hanya populer, Gaara juga dikenal sebagai preman di sekolah jadi anak-anak lain takut padanya.

Pada hari minggu mereka jalan berdua. Gaara menemani Ino menuju salah satu toko buku.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya pemuda itu melihat bungkusan di tangan Ino.

"Rahasia." Ucap gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang diwarnai merah.

"Hm.. kau tak mempercayaiku Ino? Bukankah kita teman."

"Baiklah, Aku beritahu tapi jangan mengejekku."

Gaara mengerutkan kening mengangkat alisnya yang non-eksis. "Komik BL. Kau suka membaca tentang dua cowo begituan."

Muka Ino bersemu merah, "Aku pikir lucu aja."

"Kau ini unik sekali." Gaara menatap Ino dengan mata bersinar. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim. Aku yang traktir."

Gaara menggandeng tangan Ino. Jantung gadis itu berdebar-debar. Begini ya rasanya debaran yang dirasakan MC komik shoujo yang sering dia baca. Sepertinya Ino memang naksir berat pada Gaara.

.

.

Ino bersama Sakura mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan sekolah. Mata hijau sakura mengamati gadis pirang itu dengan curiga.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Sabaku Gaara? Kenapa kalian begitu dekat? Apa kalian pacaran."

"Aku harap kami pacaran, tapi tidak. Kami kadang jalan bareng karena dia ternyata juga suka komik dan anime."

"Ho...Pig, Kau memang naksir Gaara. Jahat sekali kau menghinaku karena nge-fans dengan pangeran Sasuke sedangkan kau sendiri memuja cowok beken nomor dua disekolah."

"Apaan sih, lebay banget. Situasi kita berbeda tahu. Sasuke bahkan tak sudi menatapmu sedangkan Gaara sering jalan berdua denganku."

"Bagus untukmu, tapi aku merasa aneh saja. Gaara yang preman itu tiba-tiba mendekatimu."

"Mungkin dia baru sadar kalau Yamanaka Ino itu cantik dan unik. Udah, jangan ngerumpi melulu. Tugasnya belum selesai nih."

Gaara dan Ino berbeda kelas. Sebelum kegiatan klub dimulai pemuda berambut merah itu menemuinya.

"Ino, Hari sabtu ada pesta kostum di rumah Naruto. Apa kau mau datang bersamaku?"

"Kau pikir mereka mau menerimaku?" selama ini setiap ada pesta Ino dan Sakura tak pernah di undang. Gadis pirang itu maklum hanya anak populer saja yang bisa datang di pesta-pesta keren yang diadakan anak senator Namikaze.

"Ayolah, Kau temanku juga. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Baiklah, Aku mau."

"Oke. Aku jemput nanti jam tujuh malam. Berdandanlah yang cantik."

Ino tersipu malu. Akhirnya ia berkencan. Gadis itu semakin yakin Gaara juga menyukainya. Kalau tidak buat apa dia mengajak Ino ke pesta yang diadakan teman-temannya.

Hari sabtu pun tiba. Ino begitu antusias. Ia menghabiskan uang jajannya bulan itu untuk membeli pakaian baru dan sepatu. Ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk menggulung rambut lurus panjangnya menjadi ikal-ikal besar. Ia puas dengan bayangannya di cermin. Ia tampak seindah boneka porcelain. Ino mendengar mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dia pun segera turun dan berpamitan dengan ayahnya.

"Mau ke mana putriku begitu cantik."

"Mau ke pesta ulang tahun teman, Bye ayah. Aku sudah di jemput."

Ino ternganga melihat sedan mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Anak orang kaya memang beda. Gaara mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans turun dan membukakan pintu mobil. "Ayo princess, kita berangkat."

"Mengapa kau tak memakai kostum?" tanya Ino melihat penampilan kasual Gaara.

"Naruto sudah menyiapkan satu untukku di sana."

Ino benar-benar merasa seperti cinderella. Mungkin dia juga bisa menjadi populer dengan gayanya sendiri.

Rumah Namikaze Naruto membuat Ino takjub. Mereka baru saja melewati gerbang rumah paling besar yang Ino pernah lewati. Pilar-pilar menjulang menopang atap tinggi bangunan yang menurut Ino layak di sebut istana. Sungguh beruntung Naruto bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Musik terdengar menggelegar dari arah kebun dan kolam berenang."

"Hebat sekali, orang tua Naruto mengizinkan dia membuat pesta sebesar ini."

"Orang tua Naruto jarang di rumah dan kau tahu bagian terbaiknya. Kita bisa minum bir."

"Bukankah itu illegal."

"Masa bodoh Ino. Di tempat ini tak ada orang dewasa yang mengawasi kita."

"Oh, Baiklah."

Sopir Gaara meninggalkan mereka di sana. Ino agak segan melangkah masuk. Di dalam sudah terdengar suara percakapan orang-orang. Gadis itu berharap Gaara menggandeng tanggangnya, tapi pemuda itu melangkah sendiri tanpa memedulikannya. Ino tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti pemuda itu.

Mereka masuk ke ke dalam tanpa mengetuk pintu dan puluhan pasang mata menatap Ino dengan heran dan menghina.

"Sasuke, Mana uangku." Teriak Gaara pada pemuda yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Shion.

"Kau berhasil rupanya." Pemuda Uchiha itu menyerahkan segepok uang pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Bukan pekerjaan mudah."

Mata Ino melebar, Gaara selama ini menipunya. Tak ada pesta kostum semua orang datang dengan pakaian kasual. Hanya dia yang tampak mencolok dengan gaun-nya. Ia mengenal wajah-wajah itu. Wajah-wajah yang dia lihat di sekolah. Mereka menatapnya dengan menghina. Ia mendengar mereka mengatainya Norak. Yang paling menyakitkan Sabaku Gaara tersenyum senang terlihat puas dengan penghinaan yang Ino terima.

"Apa-apaan ini Gaara?"

"Aku berusaha memenangkan tantangan dari Sasuke. Kau pasti berpikir aku naksir padamu Ino, tapi kau salah. Aku merasa jijik padamu. Cewek otaku yang suka berdandan seperti gadis kecil dengan gaun berenda dan membawa-bawa boneka."

"Taukah kalian teman-teman. Cewek ini juga punya hobi yang lebih menjijikkan. Dia tergila-gila dengan cerita gay. Bisa kalian bayangkan isi otaknya yang mesum."

"Bangsat, kau Gaara." Ino menahan tangisnya. Ino hendak berlari pergi. Tayuta, Shion dan gengnya juga berada di sana mencegatnya di pintu keluar.

Mereka semua memegangi Ino. "Mau ke mana? Kami belum selesai denganmu."

"Lepaskan aku." Ino meronta-ronta. Mereka menyeretnya ke arah kolam berenang.

"Kau pikir dirimu cantik, eh. Atau sok unik dan _anti_ _mainstream_" Tayuya menjambak rambut Ino. Gadis pirang itu merintih.

"Dunggu sekali kau berpikir bisa pacaran dengan Gaara, tahu diri dong!"

"Yeah, Seharusnya kau berkaca. Kau cuma gadis aneh." Mereka beramai-ramai menceburkan Ino ke dalam kolam. Sementara anak-anak lain hanya menonton dan menertawainya. Puas mengerjai Ino. Mereka akhirnya mengusir gadis malang itu.

Ino menangis sesenggukan di halaman rumah Naruto. Ponselnya mati terkena air. Pakaian nya yang indah basah kuyup. Make upnya luntur. Ia merasa ingin mati.

Naruto, Sang tuan rumah merasa tak enak hati dengan kelakuan jahat teman-temannya. "Apa kalian tak keterlaluan?"

"Tidak, Cewek itu saja yang tak tau diri, lihat saja besok, apa dia masih berani muncul di sekolah." Gaara membela diri. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menggoda salah satu senior di sekolahnya.

Merasa bertanggung jawab. Naruto menengok keluar rumah. Ia masih melihat Ino berjongkok di gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu pasti kedinginan. Ia berjalan ke sana menyampirkan jaketnya pada bahu Ino yang basah.

"Aku memanggilkan taksi untukmu."

Ino tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sesampainya ia di rumah. Cepat-cepat dia menanggalkan pakaian dan meringkuk di kasurnya. Ia memeluk bonekanya yang diberi nama annabelle dan menangis sesenggukan. Dia benci sekolah, dia benci masa-masa remaja. Ia benci tubuhnya yang mungil dan berdada rata. Ia tak suka teman-temannya. Ino ingin jadi dewasa agar ia tak mengalami semua ini. Ia pun jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Ino mengerjap, Mengapa kepalanya berasa berat. Ia merasakan sesuatu menindih perutnya. Gadis pirang itu pun terkejut menemukan wajah asing berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kya..." Ino berteriak kencang membangunkan pria yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Pria berambut hitam itu mengusap mata heran melihat kepanikan Ino.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ino panik.

Pria itu tertegun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot memamerkan dada yang telanjang. Ino secara refleks menutup mukanya. Tidak ingin melihat pemandangan najis itu.

"Jagan bergurau pagi-pagi, Ino. Tidak lucu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Om? Apa kau menculikku?" Ino panik dan ketakutan.

"Ah, Mau bermain _role play_ sayang? Aku mengerti. Aku memang menculikmu mau apa, Kau tak bisa lari dari sini."

Ino langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Menjauhi pria asing itu. "Serius, Aku akan memberitahu ayahku dan polisi." Ino meraih ponsel yang dia lihat di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia bingung kapan dia diculik. Seingatnya ia pulang dari pesta sialan itu lalu menangis semalaman. Ia tak ingat bertemu dengan om-om mesum.

Pria itu mencekal tangan Ino dan merampas ponsel di tangannya. "Jangan coba-coba, apa kau ingat apa yang bisa aku lakukan terhadap gadis nakal sepertimu."

Tubuh Ino gemetar ketakutan. Pria asing itu mencengkeram lengannya dan menundukkan wajah hendak menciumnya. Ino pun meronta dan melakukan hal yang gadis-gadis lakukan di saat terdesak. Ia mengarahkan sebuah tendangan keras ke selangkangan pria itu. "Lepaskan aku paedofil."

"Owh..." Penyerangnya berguling di lantai kesakitan. Ino berlari keluar pintu.

"Ini tidak lucu Ino."

Ino berada di ruang duduk yang luas dan tidak ia kenali. Ia melihat telepon kabel di atas meja dapur. Cepat-cepat ia menghubungi polisi. Suaranya bergetar karena panik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong pak, saya diculik dan disekap oleh om..om mesum."

"Di mana lokasi anda?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tolong selamatkan saya pak, saya mau diperkosa."

"Baiklah, Nona. Tenang. Kami akan melacak sinyal telepon anda."

Setelah itu Ino mencoba menghubungi ayahnya tapi nomor yang ia tekan tidak bisa tersambung. Pria itu muncul lagi di ruang tamu. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih hanya dengan mengenakan celana boxer-nya.

"Ino, Sakit sekali tahu. Teganya kau menendang kebanggaanku."

"Diam di situ, Jangan mendekat." Ino mulai melemparkan benda-benda di sekitarnya ke arah pria itu.

"Stop-stop, ini sudah keterlaluan sayang. Jangan lempar lagi. Apa kau mau menyakitiku. Masa tega begitu pada pacarmu?" Itachi menghindar dari vas kristal yang Ino lemparkan ke arahnya.

"Pacar?" Ino mengernyit. Dia tak pernah pacaran. "Aku tak pernah pacaran, kalau pun aku pacaran mana mungkin aku sudi pacaran dengan orang tua sepertimu."

Kening Itachi berkerut menambah jumlah keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kata-kata Ino tak ada yang masuk akal. "Apa yang terjadi Ino? Apa kau mengonsumsi narkoba semalam?"

"Narkoba, aku tak pernah menyentuh barang haram. Pokoknya jangan mendekat om, atau aku akan menggigitmu."

Itachi yang pusing melihat tingkah Ino jadi kesal mendengar pintu apartemennya di gedor-gedor.

"Buka, atau kami dobrak pintunya." Terdengar teriakan di luar sana.

Mendegar ada orang, Ino berteriak. "Tolong aku pak aku disekap di sini."

Itachi yang masih di kamar berkutat dengan pakaian terkejut melihat empat orang polisi mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Angkat tangan."

Itachi yang takut dan bingung menurut saja. "Pak polisi sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini."

"Kami menerima laporan ada penculikan di rumah ini."

"Sumpah pak, Saya tidak menculik siapa-siapa."

"Dia berbohong pak." Ino merasa lebih baik melihat polisi datang melindunginya dari om mesum yang tidak dia kenal. "Om ini paedofil yang mau berbuat aneh-aneh denganku."

Sekarang para polisi itu yang bingung. Melihat wanita dewasa bergaun tidur seksi memanggil pria yang katanya menculik sebagai om dan paedofil. Mereka pikir yang menelepon tadi adalah anak di bawah umur.

"Tuan polisi sekalian, sepertinya ini salah paham. Wanita itu adalah tunangan saya dan dia sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa kebetulan sedang kumat karena obatnya habis. Tidak ada penculikan di sini. Jika kalian tak percaya tanyakan saja pada tetangga dan pegawai di sini. Wanita ini sudah tinggal bersama saya selama satu tahun."

"Dia bohong pak, saya tidak mengenal orang itu dan saya tidak gila."

Polisi memborgol Itachi demi keamanan dan mereka mulai bertanya pada orang sekitar dan memang benar mereka adalah pasangan. Akhirnya polisi melepas pria malang itu.

Itachi membungkuk meminta maaf pada para polisi itu. "Maaf sudah menyusahkan kalian."

Itachi berkacak pinggang. "Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kalau kau masih aneh begini aku akan membawamu ke dokter."

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat, Om. Atau aku akan berteriak. Heran mengapa polisi itu tak menangkapmu."

"Ino, berhenti memanggilku Om, rasanya aneh. Aku hanya sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Benarkah? Boros banget mukamu. Kau tak terlihat seperti pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun."

"Dua lima? Umurku empat puluh tahu dan aku masih terlihat muda untuk ukuran pria sebayaku." Itachi kesal dibilang boros muka. Gila saja dia menghabiskan berjuta-juta untuk krim anti-ageing masa tidak ada efeknya.

"Sebentar-sebentar, Kalau itu benar. Masak iya sih umurku tiga puluh tahun."

"Memang kau pikir umurmu berapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku ini lima belas tahun."

"Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otakmu deh, sayang. Aku antar ke dokter ya."

"Gak, gak mau om. Jangan panggil sayang. Jijik tau. Di mana kamar mandinya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Apa kau kena amnesia ya? Tiba-tiba lupa semuanya. Itu toiletnya di sebelah dapur."

Ino melintasi dapur, menoleh sedikit memastikan om mesum itu tak mengikutinya. Demi keamanan dia mengambil pisau dapur. "Jangan coba macam-macam." Wanita pirang itu mengacungkan pisau pada Itachi. Lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa sengaja ia melintas di depan sebuah cermin dan melihat bayangannya.

"Oh my God! " teriaknya keras. Ia bingung melihat tubuh dan rupanya sedikit berbeda. Ia memencet dadanya tak percaya. Ini asli. Sejak kapan ukuran dadanya mengembang seperti ini. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi wanita dewasa? Gadis itu kebingungan sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Karakter Naruto bukan milik saya. **

**Author's note : Hallo. Terima kasih buat readers yang sudi mampir untuk membaca fic abal-abal ini. Genrenya humor jadi maafkan ke OOC-an karakter dan bahasa non baku yang bergelimpangan. Sorri kalau jatuh-jatuhnya ni cerita malah garing. Maklum lah penulisnya gaje. RnR ditunggu... **

**Beware of What you wish for**

**Chapter 02**

**I am an adult, Horray!**

Ino masih tak percaya dengan bayangannya di cermin. Dia mengusap mata untuk memastikan apa ini benar kenyataan? lebih jauh lagi Ino mencubit pipinya dengan keras sebab mungkin ia sedang bermimpi.

"Sakit. Ini beneran ternyata. Yey!" Sang gadis langsung menari-nari di depan kaca wastafel tampak begitu girang dengan tubuh barunya.

'wow, aku jadi lebih cantik dan seksi. Bahkan dadaku lebih besar dari Hinata.' Pikirnya senang melihat sosoknya yang bagaikan top model dunia.

Sayangnya Ino tak bisa mengagumi dirinya lama-lama lantaran sakit perutnya tak dapat ditunda. Jadi gadis pirang itu pun terburu-buru mencari posisi yang enak untuk bertapa di atas jamban sembari mencari pencerahan. Bagaimana ia tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa dalam waktu semalam? Ini sangat aneh bin ajaib.

Dalam kesedihannya dia memang sempat membuat permintaan untuk menjadi dewasa, tapi masa sih terjadi begitu saja. Apa ia tanpa sengaja memelihara jin atau tuhan kasihan melihat hambanya merana. Setelah pesta itu ia memang kehilangan semangat dan tak punya nyali untuk bersekolah. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan menamatkan SMA bila setiap hari dia dianiaya. Ingin rasanya Ino menyiram bensin dan membakar wajah-wajah itu. Terutama Sabaku Gaara yang menghancurkan hati dan kepercayaannya. Ino akan lebih hati-hati terutama dengan pria tampan dan populer. Mereka jahat.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Ino memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan om yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya. Ia butuh banyak informasi untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Gadis itu kembali ke ruang tamu membawa senjata andalan. Ino enggan melepaskan pisau dapur dari tangannya bukan karena ia _yandere_, tapi lebih karena takut si om akan berbuat cabul lagi padanya. Dia mesti waspada dan tak boleh percaya pada siapa pun dengan cepat. Siapa yang tahu niat pria itu padanya baik atau buruk.

Itachi menuangkan secangkir kopi pahit. Pagi yang seharusnya indah malah menjadi stres berat. Hampir saja ia harus mengucap selamat tinggal pada peluangnya untuk mempunyai anak. Tendangan wanita itu mantap luar biasa.

Dia tak mengharapkan akhir pekannya akan kacau balau seperti ini. Baru semalam Ino baik-baik saja. Mereka pergi berdua ke pesta pernikahan Konan dan minum sampai mabuk, pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Kenapa tiba-tiba pacarnya terbangun dan langsung menjadi aneh, pakai panggil polisi pula. Bersyukur saja polisi percaya kebohongan mengatakan Ino sakit jiwa. Jujur saja, dimatanya Ino pagi ini memang kelihatan seperti orang gila.

Ino sepertinya benar-benar tak memiliki ingatan tentang dirinya dan demi tuhan wanita itu mengira dia berusia lima belas tahun. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kekasihnya adalah wanita yang begitu independen, anggun, kalem meski kadang-kadang bisa manja dan wanita yang tadi itu sama sekali tak bersikap seperti Ino yang telah membuatnya tergila-gila.

'Mungkin Ino benar-benar amnesia atau jangan-jangan Ino memang punya penyakit kejiwaan yang dia sembunyikan selama ini?' Pikir Itachi khawatir. Ia memang belum lama mengenal Ino. Mereka baru pacaran enam bulan. Jadi ia tak sepenuhnya tahu segala hal tentang Ino. Apalagi rahasia gelapnya.

Pria itu lantas meneguk kopi pahitnya berharap kafein bisa membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat mencari solusi. Apa ada penjelasan medis mengenai hal yang dialami Ino sekarang? Ini benar-benar membingungkan, apa Ino membenturkan kepalanya sewaktu tidur? Atau dia menabrak sesuatu? Bagaimanapun ia harus membawa Ino ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut agar semua lebih jelas.

Ia melihat wanita pirang itu keluar dari toilet masih mencekal gagang pisau dapur dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya tajam. Sepertinya wanita itu masih menganggapnya penjahat. Memang dengan muka sekelas aktor drama begini dia mirip kriminal? Otak Ino memang sedang tidak jalan.

"Ino, Bisakah kita duduk dan bicara layaknya dua orang dewasa? Aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Semalam kau masih baik-baik saja."

Ino masih menjaga jarak. Ia berdiri di seberang meja. "Baiklah, Aku juga bingung. Aku mau bekerja sama asal om tidak coba-coba menyentuhku lagi."

"Tsch...Jangan panggil aku om. Aku punya nama. Panggil aku Itachi. Lagi pula aku ini tunanganmu. Wajar kau menemukan dirimu di ranjangku. Malah biasanya kau yang merengek-rengek manja minta dibelai."

"Aku tak peduli. Mau kau tunanganku kek, suamiku kek. Aku tak mau lagi di sentuh olehmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Wahai orang asing." Ino berkacak pinggang menunjukkan determinasinya. Ia tak peduli pria itu lebih tua darinya. Ino belajar tak boleh membiarkan siapa pun memperlakukannya dengan seenak hati.

"Baiklah, Kalau itu maumu. Supaya adil kau juga tak boleh menyentuhku dan jangan coba-coba menggodaku kalau kau sedang butuh. Mulai hari ini aku menolak jadi budakmu karena kau tak mau mengakui aku sebagai pacarmu."

Ino mengernyit jijik "Santai saja om. Dibayar satu miliar pun aku tak sudi kontak fisik denganmu. Sekarang jelaskan padaku aku sedang berada di mana?"

" Ralat, Itachi bukan Om dan ini apartemenku."

"Sudahlah, Cuma nama panggilan saja kenapa mesti rempong gitu." Ucap Ino mengabaikan kekesalan pria itu.

"Eh, Ino apa kau mau aku memanggilmu babi? Toh juga sekedar nama panggilan." Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya berusaha membuat Ino tidak nyaman. Itachi tahu benar kata babi membuat Ino senewen.

Ino melempar pisau di tangannya ke arah pria itu. Untung saja refleks Itachi begitu bagus. Pria itu berkelit dengan cepat.

"Kau mengatai aku babi?" Teriak Ino murka.

"Dan kau mengataiku om." Balas Itachi dengan suara yang tenang dan dingin.

"Wajar karena kau sudah uzur." Balas Ino lagi.

Mendadak saja Itachi tersenyum licik "Ingat baik-baik. Aku ini pria yang paling dekat denganmu. Aku tahu banyak hal tentang dirimu dan kau membutuhkanku."

"Aku tak percaya kata-katamu. Pasti ada orang lain yang juga dekat denganku. Teman, sahabat?" Ino melipat tangannya di dada. Membuat dadanya semakin membusung.

Hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Itachi. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati melihat keseksian pacarnya bertambah di saat marah.

"Tentu saja, tapi tak ada yang mengenal dirimu yang sebenarnya selain aku. Apa perlu aku tunjukan video privat untuk membuktikan sedekat apa hubungan kita?"

Ino memucat membayangkan apa isi video privat itu. "Tidak perlu. Aku tak perlu lihat. Ngomong-ngomong, Mengapa aku bisa tinggal di apartemenmu? Tidakkah aku punya rumah sendiri?" Ino segera mengubah topik pembicaraan menuju zona yang aman.

"Ya, Kau punya tapi sudah kau sewakan pada orang lain. Kau bilang ingin punya lebih banyak waktu bersama, jadi kita setuju untuk tinggal serumah. Meski belum lama berkencan."

"Tunggu dulu. Serius nih aku yang ngusulin kumpul kebo begini?" Ucap Ino tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Memang salah? Ini sudah tahun 2020. Tinggal bersama itu sudah lumrah. Bahkan legal. Bukannya aku tak ada niat mengajakmu menikah loh. Kau sendiri yang menolak lamaranku."

Kami-sama. Mengapa pacarnya harus kehilangan ingatan. Bagaimana dong sekarang. Masa dia harus berjuang lagi untuk membuat wanita itu mabuk kepayang.

Ino terenyak, sekarang tahun 2020? Baru kemarin masih tahun 2005. "Apa aku terlempar ke masa depan ya. Seperti di film-film?"

"Masa depan? Kau meracau. Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?"

"Aku pergi ke pesta sial di rumah Namikaze Naruto. 12 agustus 2005."

"Kau benar-benar tak ingat apa-apa? Semalam kita pergi ke pesta Konan dan Yahiko."

Ino menggeleng lemah. Mengacu pada komik yang dia baca tentang atom quantum. Mungkin kah ia terjebak dalam dunia pararel? Tapi ada yang salah. Harusnya dia tetap berusia lima belas tahun bukannya tiga puluh tahun. Ino memeras otak mencari penjelasan, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah.

'Masa bodo, Yang penting sekarang aku sudah dewasa, tak perlu melihat orang-orang belagu itu. Tak penting bagaimana aku bisa jadi begini.'

Itachi melambaikan tangannya di muka wanita yang tampak bengong.

"Ino, Apa kau mendengarku? Kita sebaiknya pergi ke dokter."

Suara pria itu menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. "Tidak perlu, Aku tak merasa sakit."

"...tapi kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Ini tidak menyenangkan bagiku sebab kau tak ingat apa pun tentang aku atau hidupmu selama lima belas tahun terakhir."

"Ya sudah, Bila kau bersikeras." Ino menurut-menurut saja. Sementara ini cuma pria itulah yang bisa memberi Ino petunjuk tentang kehidupan yang dia jalani sebagai wanita dewasa dan sejauh ini dia tak merasa senang. Ini bukan masa depan yang ia bayangkan untuk dimiliki.

Demi Tuhan mengapa dirinya memilih pria ini sebagai pacar dan gilanya lagi sejak kapan dia jadi begini liar. Impiannya itu sederhana. Menikah, punya anak dan jadi ibu rumah tangga. Setidaknya itu impian dia yang berusia lima belas tahun, tapi mengapa di masa depan ia malah memilih kehidupan seperti ini? Seorang wanita karier yang menolak untuk menikah.

"Sana ganti baju dulu." Perintah Itachi pada wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur menerawang.

Ino menurut. Ia kembali memasuki ruangan yang merupakan kamar tidur. Ia menemukan lemari besar berisi pakaian wanita, tas dan sepatu yang jumlahnya luar biasa.

"Woah, _Branded_ semua." Ujarnya kagum melihat label desainer ternama. Senangnya jadi orang dewasa. Dirinya yang remaja paling cuma bisa melihat-lihat katalog di internet dan bermimpi punya barang-barang mewah seperti ini. Ino dengan cepat memilih, meski branded semua pakaian itu tak memenuhi seleranya. Ia pun mengambil celana jeans dan t-shirt.

Sebuah tas tangan tergeletak di atas meja rias yang penuh make up dan parfum mahal. Di dalamnya ia menemukan dompet yang berisi kartu identitas dan SIM atas nama dirinya. Sepertinya ia memang terbawa ke masa depan dan terperangkap dalam tubuhnya yang dewasa. Bagi orang-orang yang mengenalinya, mereka mengira dia amnesia. Padahal kenyataannya dia yang berusia lima belas tahun terkirim kemari dan terjebak menggantikan Ino yang menjadi kekasih om itu.

Gadis itu kembali membongkar tas-nya mencari petunjuk tentang dirinya yang dewasa. Ia menemukan sekotak kartu nama. Kepala editor majalah Voges. Bukannya itu majalah fashion ternama? Dia bekerja di sana.

Tiba-tiba wajah Ino jadi semerah tomat karena menemukan satu lusin kondom yang belum terpakai dalam tas itu. Buru-buru dia membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Amit-amit deh, membawa kondom ke mana-mana. Hal seperti itu tak pernah terpikir oleh Ino yang remaja. Heh dia masih perawan dan ciuman saja tidak pernah. Apalagi memikirkan hal mesum. Duh, Lindungilah dirinya yang masih polos ini.

Sekarang dia sudah terjebak di sini menjadi wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun. Kalau sudah kepalang basah mau tak mau Ino harus benar-benar hidup jadi wanita dewasa tak ada pilihan. Apa itu artinya ia juga harus melanjutkan hidup dengan pacaran dan tidur dengan om-om yang bernama Itachi itu dan kehilangan kepolosannya?

'Tidak...Aku tidak mau' jerit Ino dalam hati. Jiwa remajanya langsung memberontak. No...hatinya tak bergetar saat menatap mata pria itu yang ada malah perutnya jadi mual. Tak mungkin hal seperti itu jadi pertanda cinta.

Tanpa menunggu lama. Ino duduk manis dalam mobil sport Itachi. Begitu mobil bergerak ia langsung mengganti saluran musik classic rock menjadi musik dugem. Hal itu membuat Itachi cemberut, tapi ia tetap menyetir tanpa protes. Sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri dengan Ino yang sepertinya bukan Ino ini.

"Tachi, Apa aku orang kaya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Ino. Mengingat pakaian mahal yang mengisi lemarinya dan kartu kredit platinum di dompetnya.

"Kau punya pekerjaan bagus, tapi kau tidak begitu kaya."

"Jadi dari mana semua barang mewah dan kartu kredit platinum di dompetku berasal?"

"Aku menghadiahkannya padamu. Setiap saat selalu berusaha memenuhi keinginanmu."

"Apa kau serius, atau sekedar membual di depan gadis yang tak ingat apa-apa?" Ino menatap dengan menyelidik.

"Aku tak berbohong. Bukti dan saksi kesungguhanku ada dimana-mana."

Hal itu membuat Ino mangut-mangut. "Masuk akal sekarang. Mungkin aku mau pacaran denganmu karena kau bucin yang banyak duit." Ino tak menambahkan informasi pria idamannya hanya karakter berwujud dua dimensi.

"Ckit..." Itachi menginjak rem mendadak.

Kepala Ino nyaris terantuk _dashboard. _Untung saja dia pakai sabuk pengaman. "Nyetirnya yang benar dong!" ujar gadis itu marah-marah.

"Ino, serius. Apa kau juga salah satu dari cewek-cewek matre itu? Bukankah kau selalu bilang kau mencintaiku bukan karena uangku?"

"Aku tak ingat apa-apa, Om.. bagiku kau ini orang asing. Aku tak punya perasaan apa pun padamu sekarang. Aku hanya berasumsi sebab dari sisi mana pun kau bukan tipe idealku."

"Memang seperti apa tipe pria idamanmu."

"L. Lawliet."

"Siapa lagi itu?"

"Kau tak akan tahu. Dia pria genius dan detektif yang hebat." Ino tak menambahkan pria idamannya hanyalah karakter dua dimensi yang tidak nyata.

"Tsk...kau tak tahu, banyak orang memanggilku prodigy dan genius." Ujar Itachi menyombong.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti mempromosikan diri."

"Karena aku harus membuatmu yakin aku ini lelaki luar biasa."

Ino memutar bola matanya mendengar arogansi pria itu. Demi Tuhan, tak bisakah dia tutup mulut?

Hal lebih mendesak dan mengkhawatirkan dari keberadaan om mesum ini adalah ia sama sekali tak punya ide bagaimana harus melewati hidupnya sebagai orang dewasa tanpa pengalaman apa pun. Ia hanya iseng mengutarakan keinginannya karena ia merasa jadi orang dewasa tentunya lebih enak dari remaja yang di _bully_ dan sekarang dipusing bagaimana harus menjalani kehidupannya.

Di sisi yang lain Itachi juga khawatir. Dia berharap semua ini hanya temporer. Enam bulan yang lalu dia mati-matian mengejar Ino, bersusah payah memenangkan hatinya dan bersaing ketat dengan Sasuke. Ketika akhirnya hati wanita itu luluh dan mereka berbahagia Ino malah mendadak amnesia. Apa ini karma karena menjadi _playboy_? Sekarang ia harus mengulang kembali membuat Ino jatuh cinta padanya dan itu bukan perkara yang mudah.

"Tachi, Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja hidup tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama lima belas tahun terakhir?"

"Kau khawatir ya Sayang?, Tenang saja aku akan membantumu. Aku yakin ini hanya sementara."

"Terima kasih."

"Makanya Ino, Kau harus baik-baik denganku."

"Tuh kah, Aku sudah duga kau akan minta imbalan."

"Memangnya ada yang cuma-cuma. Ingat hidup itu _take and give._"

"Ya..ya.. teruslah menceramahiku Om. Biar makin terasa keuzuranmu."

Sebenarnya Ino lega mendengar itu. Ia akan butuh bimbingan dan informasi dari seseorang yang mengenalnya dan ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai si om yang fotonya dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponsel miliknya. Ino bersyukur ponsel pintar itu bisa dibuka dengan sidik jari. Sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit gambaran tentang kehidupannya. Dari galeri ponsel ia melihat wajah-wajah yang asing tapi pastinya memiliki hubungan dengan dirinya.

"Ew.." ujar Ino melihat foto dirinya berciuman mesra dengan Itachi. Selain dengan pria itu. Ia melihat dirinya berfoto dengan seorang wanita pirang dan berambut merah yang tampak familier. Mungkin Itachi mengenal orang-orang itu.

"Tachi, Siapa gadis berambut merah dan pirang dalam foto ini?

Itachi melirik ke arah layar ponsel Ino sebentar. "Oh Shion dan Tayuya. Mereka sahabatmu."

Hal itu membuat Ino terlonjak kaget. "Mustahil, Aku tak bakal sudi berteman dengan gadis-gadis jahat itu."

"Gadis-gadis jahat? Memang apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Mereka membuat kehidupan sekolahku berasa seperti neraka."

"Aneh, Setahuku kau ini gadis yang selalu populer dan banyak teman."

"Masa?" Ino kembali jadi kepikiran. Apa dengan tiba-tiba jadi dewasa ia jadi melewatkan banyak hal seperti jadi populer. Prom night, masa kuliah.

"Mungkin kau harus bicara dengan teman-temanmu." Usul Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Ada di mana dia sekarang?"

"Inoichi meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena sakit."

"Jadi aku sendirian, tanpa keluarga." Ino langsung jadi murung dan sedih. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan sekarang ia tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Jangan sedih. Kau masih punya aku." Itachi mencoba menghibur.

"Tidak sama tahu, Om. Ayahku tak tergantikan."

"Siapa juga yang bilang aku mau jadi ayah buatmu. Kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit ayo turun!"

Ino menurut. Ia mengikuti Itachi yang kini berbicara dengan resepsionis.

"Silakan duduk di ruang tunggu tuan Uchiha. Sebentar lagi dokter Tsunade tiba."

Ino mendengar gadis yang duduk di belakang meja konter itu berkata. Telinganya menangkap sepenggal nama yang terpatri dalam prasasti dendamnya.

"Uchiha? Dia memanggilmu Uchiha?" Ino menarik lengan Itachi meminta penjelasan.

Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Uchiha itu nama keluargaku. Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Kau mengingat adikku, tapi tidak mengingat diriku. Sekarang aku sakit hati."

"Sasuke itu adikmu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Seharusnya kau ajari anak itu untuk bersikap baik dan menghargai orang lain. Aku kesal sekali padanya. Mentang-mentang tampan, kaya dan populer dia malah berbuat seenaknya."

"Aku tak mengerti, Apa dosa Sasuke padamu? Padahal kalian hampir saja jadian kalau aku tak menikungnya di saat-saat terakhir."

"Ini tak mungkin riil. Aku bersahabat dengan Tayuya dan Shion. Lalu aku nyaris pacaran dengan Sasuke. Dunia macam apa ini. Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi selama lima belas tahun hingga semuanya berubah begitu drastis."

"Makanya langkah pertama adalah menemui dokter."

Setelah menjalani beberapa tes dan pemeriksaan. Mereka bertiga duduk mendengarkan penjelasan dari dokter Tsunade.

"Tuan Uchiha, Tidak ditemukan keanehan dalam otak Nona Yamanaka. Tidak ada kerusakan jaringan atau adanya benturan."

"Lalu mengapa dia tiba-tiba hilang ingatan."

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu. Ini kasus yang unik. Apa mungkin anda pernah mengalami gangguan psikologis yang parah nona?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dokter."

"Tak mungkin pacar saya menderita depresi. Dia selalu ceria dan bahagia."

"Kalau begini kita hanya bisa menunggu. Mungkin ingatannya akan kembali dengan sendirinya."

Ino tahu ingatannya tak akan kembali. Jadi percuma menunggu dan tak seorang pun akan percaya kalau dia adalah remaja yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa. Dia terpaksa harus mencari tahu sendiri masa lalu Ino yang tubuhnya dia huni.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Itachi dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan merasa jauh lebih baik bila kau mau berhenti di sana."

"Toko es krim?"

"Yeah."

"Bagaimana dengan dietmu. Apa kau melupakannya juga?" Ino yang dia kenal selalu menjaga makannya dengan baik. Dia tak pernah makan makanan manis dan berlemak.

"Persetan dengan diet!" Ino masuk ke dalam toko dan memesan sundae porsi jumbo.

Sambil makan dia mengabaikan Itachi dan sibuk membuka-bukan akun sosial medianya. Gadis itu mencoba mencari nama sahabatnya Sakura. Anehnya Ino tak menemukan nama itu dari ratusan nama di daftar pertemanannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Apa gadis itu tak punya sosmed? Mungkin ia harus pergi ke rumahnya. Semoga saja keluarga Haruno belum pindah.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu di ponselmu?" tanya Itachi yang bosan dikacangin.

"Apa kita selalu begini?" Tanya Ino dengan kening berkernyit sambil menunjukkan foto-foto mereka berdua dalam berbagai pose dan latar belakang.

"Kita pasangan yang romantis."

"Tachi, Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak senang menemukan kenyataan aku menjadi kekasih dari saudara cowok yang ingin aku musnahkan."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kita putus!"

Kalimat itu menyambar bagaikan geledek. "Tidak bisa. Pokoknya tidak bisa." Ucapnya ngotot. "Lagi pula kalau kita putus kau mau tinggal di mana?"

Di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka mata Ino menangkap sosok pria ber-jas hitam memasuki toko sambil menggandeng tangan bocah laki-laki berusia kurang lebih lima tahun. Tangan Ino gemetar nyaris melepaskan sendok di genggamannya.

Mata itu, Rambut merah itu dan Tatto di dahi. Tidak salah lagi. 'Sabaku Gaara' umpat Ino dalam hati.

"Ino, Kenapa kau menegang begitu?" Itachi keheranan melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang mata aquamarine-nya terpaku pada pria berambut merah.

Wanita pirang itu langsung berdiri tanpa menjelaskan apa pun pada Itachi. Ia melangkah mendekati cowok yang mempermalukannya semalam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beware of what you wish for**

**Chapter 3.**

Melihat Sabaku Gaara versi dewasa berada di depan mata, Ino tak bisa diam saja. Gadis itu melangkah dan menepuk pundak pria itu dengan keras.

Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya Gaara menoleh dan menemukan sepasang mata Aquamarine berpendar layaknya samudra pasifik di hari cerah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan pria itu pun tertegun. Dia selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik, tapi tak pernah ada memancarkan pesona berbahaya dan mematikan seperti wanita pirang di depannya. Pria itu tak tahu kalau dalam pikirannya Ino ingin menguliti Gaara hidup-hidup.

"Maaf, Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Gaara dengan sopan.

"Sama sekali tak ingat padaku Sabaku Gaara?" Bibir mungil Ino mengerucut akibat rasa kesal. Gaara menganggapnya tidak signifikan untuk diingat. '_Dasar manusia biadab_' Umpat Ino dalam hati.

Pria itu memasang senyum paling menawan. "Bila aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita secantik dirimu. Aku pasti tak akan pernah lupa." Ujarnya merayu. Dari dulu Gaara adalah playboy akut yang tak pernah berniat untuk tobat. Dia bangga dengan kemampuannya untuk memikat hati lawan jenis dari anak balita sampai nenek-nenek tetangga semua bertekuk lutut dengan rayuannya dan tentu saja wanita cantik bak boneka barbie ini juga tak bisa dilewatkan dari daftar penaklukan yang jumlahnya sudah mencapai ratusan orang.

Itachi yang memperhatikan pacarnya bak induk elang tentu saja mendengar ucapan Gaara. Dengan muka sangar dia mendatangi mereka berdua. "Hei bung, Jangan rayu pacar orang. Lelaki macam apa yang bawa-bawa anak tapi sibuk menggombali wanita tak dikenal." Dia menghardik pria berambut merah itu, tanpa peduli pengunjung lainnya entah dari mana sudah mengeluarkan _pop corn _, antusias untuk menonton drama. Bahkan ada yang memasang taruhan. Menanti adu jotos di antara keduanya.

"Maaf Bang, Pacarmu yang menyapaku duluan. Kalau takut disambar orang kurung saja dia di rumah." Gaara bersikap super cuek karena merasa dia adalah pria alpha. Kalau wanita menganggap dia lebih menarik dari pada kekasih mereka. Apa itu dosanya? Wanita pastinya memilih yang lebih baik dan Sabaku Gaara bagaikan iblis memanfaatkan semua daya tariknya untuk mengambil keuntungan. Di mata pria itu semua wanita hanya sebuah mainan tidak berotak (Kecuali Temari yang menurutnya lebih cocok disebut monster daripada wanita.)

Mereka beradu pandang, saling menilai seakan mereka adalah samurai yang akan berduel. Gaara merasa mengenal pria itu. Sekilas dia mirip dengan sahabatnya sewaktu SMA. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sudah lama ia tidak tinggal di Konoha dan putus kontak dengan teman-temannya. Ayahnya memutuskan dia harus kembali ke Suna dan dikawal dengan ketat lantaran kedapatan memelihara dan melinting daun singkong Jamaika. Masa remajanya penuh dengan kebebasan dan hura-hura berakhir prematur. Meski akhirnya dia didisiplinkan dengan cara militer lalu dikirim ke kuil shaolin di cina agar dia bertobat tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak wanita. Sekarang dia tidak lagi menyentuh alkohol dan narkoba, tapi jangan harap ia berhenti mencecap kenikmatan yang esensial itu. Wanita adalah rahmat bagi lelaki. Terutama yang tergolong buaya laknat seperti dirinya.

Itachi yang biasanya begitu tenang, telah habis kesabarannya. Dari tadi pagi ia tak kunjung berhenti kena masalah. Ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria itu berniat memberikan pria berambut merah itu pelajaran sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalan yang menumpuk di batinnya.

Pengunjung lainnya menatap mereka dengan tegang. Bogem mentah pun siap melayang. Gaara bersikap santai seakan pasrah dan siap dihajar. Bukannya dia pengecut, tapi lebih mudah mengurus masalah ini nanti ke polisi kalau dia melapor sebagai korban.

"Berhenti! " Tiba-tiba saja bocah yang rambutnya terikat mirip nanas berteriak. Mata berkaca-kaca bocah itu membuyarkan niat Itachi untuk menonjok wajah angkuh si pria keparat yang berani-beraninya menggoda Ino-nya.

"Jangan pukul pamanku."

Itachi melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Gaara, merasa tak enak dengan tatapan menyalahkan bocah itu. Ino akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena mereka tak jadi berkelahi. Bukannya dia tak ingin Gaara babak belur. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan tangan sendiri. Ia m Ternyata anak yang Gaara bawa adalah keponakannya. Ino tanpa sadar melirik tangan pria itu yang jari-jarinya bebas dari cincin kawin. Entah mengapa Ino merasa lebih tenang mengetahui bajingan berambut merah itu ternyata belum menikah.

Itachi dengan posesif menarik tangan Ino. "Ayo kita pergi." Ia menyeret kekasihnya keluar dari toko es krim. Ino tak melawan, tetapi ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Gaara sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi. Ia tertegun melihat pemuda brengsek itu sedang mengendong dan menenangkan bocah yang menangis. Sejak kapan bajingan punya aura kebapakan? Apa Gaara sudah berubah sikap? Mendengar gombalannya tadi, sepertinya belum.

Merasa wanita pirang itu masih menatapnya meski sedang diseret pacarnya ke luar. Gaara memberikan seulas senyum ala model iklan pasta gigi, berharap membuat wanita itu terkesan dengan deretan giginya yang kinclong dan rapi.

Ino tak terkesan melihat paras rupawan Gaara sebab dia tahu sekali pemuda itu berjiwa busuk. Ino membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengacungkan jari tengah. Lalu membalikkan kepala dengan dramatis, membuat rambut pirangnya yang terurai berkibas. Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Itachi dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan angkuh. Ino boleh bangga. Dia tak berhadapan dengan Gaara dengan tangan kosong. Siapa bilang dia tak akan laku dan tidak populer. Semoga saja Shion dan Tayuya makan kata-kata mereka sendiri. Nyatanya lima belas tahun kemudian dia bisa memiliki bucin yang kaya raya meski dalam wujud om-om tak jelas.

Mulut Gaara ternganga kemudian dia tertawa membuat Shikadai bingung. "Apa yang lucu paman?"

"Tante yang tadi, Aneh sekali."

"Tante yang tadi cantik. Oppainya besar." Komentar bocah itu dengan polosnya.

"Hush Shikadai, Jangan bilang _oppai_. Nanti aku dibunuh mamamu. Di mana lagi kau mendengar kata-kata itu."

"Paman Kankuro."

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus menceramahi Kankuro agar tidak bicara vulgar di depan Shikadai. Anak ini terlalu pintar dan cepat meniru. Pantas saja Temari selalu mengusir Kankuro dari rumah keluarga Nara.

.

.

Dia murka, kesal, marah, cemburu. Oke mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi dia tak suka Ino begitu saja mendekati pria tak dikenal di depan matanya. "Apa maksudmu mendekati pria itu di depan mataku? Mencoba membuatku cemburu?"

"Kalau kau cemburu itu bukan masalahku." Ino bersedekap. "Asal kau tahu. Aku benar-benar membencinya."

"Tapi dia tak kenal padamu."

"Mungkin dia lupa."

"Apa kau pernah berkencan dengannya?" Tanya Itachi. Dia sebenarnya tak suka membicarakan soal mantan karena ia punya terlalu banyak dan Ino sendiri tak suka mengungkit cerita masa lalu.

Ino menarik nafas panjang mencoba menjelaskan "Aku serius berpikir dia menyukaiku, tapi dia hanya mempermainkan aku. Manusia sialan. Dia bahkan tak ingat siapa aku."

"Kenapa kau masih begitu marah? Bukankah kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu? Jangan-jangan kau masih memendam rasa pada orang itu?" Itachi mau tak mau jadi berasumsi. Keraguannya tentang perasaan Ino kian mendalam.

"Sudah lama? Bagiku seperti baru kemarin. Sakitnya tuh masih di sini. Aku tak percaya dia menipuku." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk dada tempat jantungnya berada. "Dia mengajakku ke pesta hanya untuk mempermalukanku. Seharusnya aku sadar cowok seperti Gaara tak mungkin benar-benar menyukaiku." Gadis pirang itu jadi sedih dan mulai menangis.

Ini buruk. Sangat buruk bagi Itachi. Ino yang dalam ingatannya berusia lima belas tahun menyukai pria berambut merah itu. Itachi kian bingung, tapi dia mencoba bersimpati. Itachi belajar memisahkan sosok kekasihnya yang tenang dengan gadis emosional yang kini menangis di sebelahnya.

Ia menarik Ino untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Mencoba menghibur dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan. Itachi dengan cepat menyadari sepertinya masa remaja Ino tidak menyenangkan. Gadis itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Tangan Itachi mengelus punggungnya mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang.

"Ceritakan padaku alasan mengapa kau begitu kesal dengan orang asing itu. Ino?" ucapnya lembut. Ia berusaha bersikap netral dengan mengabaikan kenyataan wanita yang duduk di pangkuannya adalah kekasihnya dan sedang menangis karena pria lain.

"Mereka membully-ku gara-gara dia."

"Siapa, Siapa yang membullymu?"

"Teman-temanku di sekolah. Aku tak pernah bercerita pada ayah atau siapa pun. Aku capek berpura-pura tegar setiap hari. Mereka selalu punya cara untuk membuat hidupku layaknya di neraka." Saking emosinya Ino. Ia melupakan kalau dia yang sekarang bukan lagi remaja.

Pertama kalinya Itachi melihat Ino begitu terbuka. Wanita yang dia kenal sangat pintar menyimpan emosinya. Ino-nya begitu tenang dan sulit dibaca. Meski mereka tampak mesra Itachi merasa Ino tetap menjaga jarak di antara mereka dan mungkin ada alasan mengapa Ino enggan menikahinya meski katanya cinta. Wanita yang menjadi tunangannya melindungi diri dengan membangun pagar yang tinggi dan sulit mempercayai orang lain. Sepertinya ia menemukan alasannya. Sebuah luka di masa lalu yang membuat kekasihnya memiliki trauma. Dia tak pernah akan mengira Ino-nya yang cantik dan populer ternyata pernah menjadi korban pembulian dan menyembunyikan rasa rendah diri.

"Tidak apa-apa kau bersedih, tapi jangan lupa kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi kau yang sekarang adalah wanita mandiri, cantik dan sukses. Jangan biarkan kata-kata dan perbuatan negatif mereka mempengaruhimu. Kau unik dan tak ada bandingannya." Bagaikan seorang ayah yang berusaha menghibur putrinya Itachi mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat.

Ino berkedip menghapus air matanya dan menatap langsung ke bola mata hitam Itachi. "Benarkah kau berpikiran begitu? Kau tak bermaksud memanfaatkanku dengan mencoba memberi pujian?"

"Aku dengan tulus ingin menghiburmu. Mungkin kau lupa siapa aku atau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, tapi aku tak akan berhenti menunjukkan perasaanku padamu. Aku ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Ino langsung merona. Pipinya menjadi semerah kelopak mawar. Ia tak pernah pacaran, ia tak tahu banyak soal cinta-cintan, tapi Ino bisa merasa tersanjung melihat kekaguman orang ini untuknya. Dia pun penasaran bagaimana ceritanya ia malah menjadi tunangan kakak Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Ino yang imut dan unyu. Itachi yang hatinya sudah lumer jadi makin meleleh. Tanpa sadar dia menyorongkan bibirnya berniat untuk mencium Ino, tapi gadis itu memiliki refleks kilat. Belum sempat bibirnya disosor, tangan Ino langsung melayang menabok muka Itachi. Wanita itu juga langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan pria itu lantaran merasa ada benda keras tertindih di bawah bokongnya.

"Om..Kau mesum!." Teriak Ino menghambur ke kamar tidur dan mengunci pintu. Ternyata Tachi juga tak bisa dipercaya putus Ino.

Itachi mendesah pasrah dan meringkuk di sofa yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat tidur permanennya. Bukan salahnya bila tubuhnya bereaksi. Bagaimana pun tubuh itu masih tubuh Ino yang dewasa. Bagaimana dia harus membuat Ino mengerti dia tak bermaksud buruk. Pria juga punya kebutuhan dan hal seperti itu lumrah terjadi. Dia merindukan Ino-nya. Hiks..hiks... Itachi pun mencoba tidur.

"_Ayah, Aku mau ke sana." Ino menunjuk tenda berwarna hitam yang berdiri di area sirkus itu. _

"_Peramal? Putri kecilku apa kau mau membuang uang ayah untuk mendengarkan omong kosong? Inoichi membungkuk untuk menceramahi putrinya yang berusia delapan tahun. _

_Wajah Ino langsung murung, bibirnya mencebik dan matanya mulai berair. Ino tahu ayahnya akan luluh dengan air mata. "Ayah, Aku hanya ingin tahu masa depanku." _

_Merasa kasihan sang ayah pun mengabulkan permintaan putrinya. Mungkin ia terlalu memanjakan Ino, tapi apa daya. Ino adalah anak satu-satunya. Ia tak pernah kuat melihat wajah sedih putri cantiknya. "Baiklah, Kita akan ke tenda peramal." _

_Seketika Ino menjadi riang dan menggandeng sang ayah menuju ke sana. Di dalam tenda yang gelap dan beraroma kemenyan. Seorang wanita cantik berjubah hitam menanti mereka. Mata merahnya berpendar misterius. Ia menyambut sepasang ayah dan anak dengan seulas senyum. _

"_Silakan duduk." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang ramah. "Apa yang kau ingin tahu gadis muda. Bola kristalku akan memberikan jawaban untukmu." _

_Ino sedikit gelisah. "Seperti apa diriku ketika dewasa nanti?" _

"_Mari kita cari tahu." _

_Sang peramal memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya melayang di atas bola kristal yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu melafalkan mantra yang Ino tidak mengerti. Ino tak melihat apa pun dalam bola kaca itu selain bias cahaya. _

_Sang peramal membuka mata. "Ketika kau dewasa. Kau akan menjadi seorang putri yang dikagumi dan dicintai. Lalu kau akan menemukan cinta sejati." _

"_Dan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng?" _

"_Tentu saja, Nak." Sambung sang ayah. "Kau akan selalu bahagia." Ucap Inoichi lagi sambil mengusap kepala Ino. _

_Mata Ino terujuk pada sesuatu yang terpajang di rak. Sebuah boneka cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru seolah memanggilnya. _

"_Boneka itu cantik sekali." Komentar Ino dengan spontan. _

_Sang peramal mengambil boneka porcelain itu dari rak. "Dia bernama Anabelle. Kau menyukainya?" Dia menyerahkan boneka itu pada Ino. _

"_Maaf, putriku tak akan membeli boneka itu." Inoichi tak berniat menghabiskan lebih banyak uang. _

"_...,tapi ayah!" Ino kelihatannya begitu menginginkan sang boneka. _

"_Bawalah bersamamu. Anabelle sepertinya menyukaimu juga." Putus sang penyihir. "Suatu hari nanti dia akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Rawat dia baik-baik." _

"_Benarkah?" _

"_Iya, Anabelle akan menjagamu." _

"_Terima kasih Nona peramal." Ino membungkuk dalam begitu senang dengan hadiah di tang_annya.

"_Anabelle_." Ino tersentak dari tidurnya. Sesaat dia kebingungan dengan ruangan yang tidak dia kenal. Di mana bonekanya? Ino selalu tak bisa tidur tanpa Anabelle menemaninya. Apa mungkin dirinya yang dewasa telah membuang boneka itu. Ino gelisah..

Terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Ino kau tak apa-apa?" Itachi terdengar khawatir.

Ino turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit gelisah. Apa aku menyimpan sebuah boneka?"

"Boneka? Tidak, Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa bonekaku." Ino mendesah dengan berat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang

"Kau tak akan gelisah bila aku tidur denganmu. Biasanya kau kan tidur nyenyak sambil memelukku." Usul Itachi.

Pintu pun berdebam di depan wajahnya.


End file.
